


I Just Want Love

by swoowe_i



Category: VICTON (Band), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Post-X1, WEi members are mentioned, cookie makes a cameo, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swoowe_i/pseuds/swoowe_i
Summary: “Seungwoo, do you keep in contact with Yohan?”"Mmm, we call often."When a fan ask Seungwoo if he keeps in contact with Yohan in a fan call event and somehow, Seungwoo and Yohan habit of calling each other is the start of something.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	I Just Want Love

**Author's Note:**

> So hello!  
> This is my first fic and I am NERVOUS  
> This fic was created after Seungwoo answer to a fan and my mind went "Seunghan, Seunghan, Seunghan". Also, Seungwoo's album is awesome and 'I just want love' inspired me a little.
> 
> English is not my native language so please bear with me and my grammar/spelling mistakes 😅
> 
> This is also dedicated to my Seunghan buddy, Bee ❤️ ily ❤️  
> Thank you for reading it!

Seungwoo’s fan call event goes smoothly like always. As this is his first fan call event for his solo album, he is kinda nervous. Although he loves to get in contact with his fans, even if it’s not in person, this time feels more intimate and personal. He is excited. But he also hates that the current situation worldwide is an impediment to see his fans face to face but being able to talk to them is a blessing. He feels recharged after listening to them. Usually, they ask him to do silly faces or tell him about their concerns and good wishes for him. Most of the times, they ask him to not skip his meals and, to be honest, he knows that is something he need to start doing. The time with every fan is pretty short so he tries his best to pay attention to all of them. Is cute. How the international fans prepare their questions in korean so he can understand. The mention of certain boys name surprises him. Since X1 disbandment back in January, he really didn’t have the moment to talk about the members. He has been walking in eggshells or that’s what he feels, wanting to hurt none of his fans.

 _“Seungwoo, do you keep in contact with Yohan?”_  
"Mmm, we call often." 

That’s all he can say after the staff tell him the time with this fan is over. They greet each other and in a blink of eyes, he is answering another fan. The mention of the younger boys name forgotten in the back of his head. 

* * *

The event is over and hours have passed too fast. He probably should find something to eat but skipping meals has become a habit now so he thanks the staff and goes to the studio to some vocal practice before his dance practice at 10 pm. Tomorrow is his first stage as a soloist in a broadcasting station and he is worrying a lot. Is he prepared? Is everything going to be okay? What if he makes a mistake? What if he forgets the lyrics or a dance step? His mind is going crazy so he does what he always do. Practice and practice. Phone muted so he can concentrate better, he miss certain message. 

_“Hyung~ did your fan event finished already? Don’t forget to eat dinner! Since the weather is pretty hot right now I recommend you something refreshing like nengmyeon! Next time we see each other, let’s eat meat 🤤_  
_Let’s talk later! <3”_

* * *

  
Seungwoo’s practice is over at 2 am. He hasn’t stopped since 8 pm rushing from the studio to the dance practice room, forgetting his phone in his bag. He is dead tired at the end. Maybe he shouldn’t have skipped his dinner but is too late to think about it. If he eats something now, he is going to have a bloated face in the morning. His manager doesn’t allow him to stay in the studio that night. Saying something about he needing a good sleep so, he takes his bag and is rushed to the company van and in his way to Victon’s dorm. When they arrive, he takes a quick shower and gets ready to sleep. The other boys are sleeping already, something kinda rare since they are used to be up late like him. Just when he is almost getting sleepy, he remembers he need to put his phone to charge. Fetching it from his bag, he is greeted with a message and missed calls. 

_< < 6 missed calls from Yohanie >>_  
_< < 2 unread messages from Yohanie >>_

_“Hyung, is everything okay? I suppose you are busy tonight. Please take a good rest after practicing. You are going to nail it tomorrow so don’t worry too much. Good night, hyung”_

“Fuck…” Seungwoo swears under his breath and calls Yohan without thinking.   
_“Hyung?”_ a groggy Yohan answers. Clearly the younger boy was sleeping already and Seungwoo felt a pang in his heart just thinking about the him with sleepy eyes almost falling sleep as they talk.   
“Yohanie, I’m sorry. Did I wake you up? Go to sleep again then” he says as fast as he can so the other boy can go back to sleep soon.   
_“Wait, hyung! Don’t hang up!”_   
“Yohan…”  
_“Is okay, hyung. Please, don’t hang up. I want to talk.”_ Seungwoo still can hear the drowsiness in the boy’s voice and he feels bad about it. Why did he call Yohan so late? He should have waited till the morning. _“How are you, hyung? Excited for tomorrow?”_  
“Nervous, mostly.”  
_“Why, hyung?”_  
“I don’t know. I just feel nervous. Feel like I will forget everything.”  
_“You are not going to!”_  
“How do you know that?”  
_“Because you are you. Hyung, I know you enough to know you have memorised everything. Your body knows the dance. You can probably do it starting from the end”_ Yohan giggles and for Seungwoo, that is enough to put his heart at ease. _“So don’t worry, okay? You will do awesome like always, hyung! And about the lyrics, hyung, you wrote them so you know it by heart, so stop thinking about it”_  
“Thank you, Yohanie” the older boy says with a smile on his face, heart calm after hearing what the younger boy said. Some minutes passed, both in silence. “Yohanie?” he asks thinking the other has fallen asleep again.   
_“Yes, hyung?”_  
“Can I call you?”  
_“We are talking by phone, hyung”_ Yohan giggles one more time and Seungwoo heart melts again with the soft noise.   
“I mean, video call you.”   
_“Mmm. Sure. Just give me a second”_ he hears some rustling in the other side, little barks and a soft murmur _“shhh Cookie, you are going to wake up the others”._ Seungwoo chuckles at that, just imagining the little dog barking at Yohan. _“I’m ready, hyung. You can call now”_  
“Okay” he hangs up just to call Yohan again. This time, when the boy picks up, he is welcomed with a cute face that gifts him a smile. “Hello, Yohanie”  
_“Hello again, hyung.”_ he can still hear the little barks that sounded too loud in the middle of the night _“Cookie! Shh. You are really going to wake up the others. Come here! Say hi to hyung”_ the small dogs gets confortable over Yohan’s bed sheets and falls asleep again with the soft petting the boy give him.  
“How are you, Yohanie? How is practice going?” Seungwoo says trying to hide the fond for the boy that enriches his voice, not wanting to be obvious about the feelings he has been hiding since Produce days.   
_“Is going smoothly. Junseo and Yongha are coming to the company more often. They are still sad but they are working hard. We are probably releasing another dance video soon tho. Will you see it, hyung?”_  
“Of course, Yohanie. I won’t miss it ever.” Seungwoo reassures the boy. “How about your single? Is everything going okay?”  
_“Yup! Zion.T nim has taught me a lot of things! I believe is going to be a hit”_ Yohan eyes grow like they always do when he gets excited. He can see them shining even with the dim light in the room.   
“I’m sure it will be! You are walking the number one boy path” Seungwoo teases Yohan and laughs seeing how pink the boy’s cheeks have turned.   
_“Hyuuuung. Don’t say that”_ Yohan whines, hiding in the comfort of his pillow.   
“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” Seungwoo tries to suppress his laugh and even if the younger boy feels thankful his hyung is not teasing him anymore, he can’t look at him in the eyes. “Yohan ah, look at me. I’m sorry, okay?” Seungwoo says one more time and Yohan can’t help but do as asked, leaving his, not too useful, hiding spot. “Will you let me hear the song first? Before the release date?”  
_“I don’t know, hyung. You didn’t let me hear Sacrifice before its release”_ the boy pouts prettily and Seungwoo’s heart goes at a hundred per hour. _“you didn’t even let me hear the b-sides”_  
“I’m sorry, Yohanie. I wanted it to be a surprise.” After this both boys keep quiet, both in their own thoughts till the younger boy mumbles something that Seungwoo can’t catch. “What did you say, Yohanie?”  
_“Ahmm… I…”_ Yohan fidgets, clearly nervous of what he wanted to say. _“I said I’m sorry, hyung. About not posting something…”_  
“Yohan ah, you don’t need to be sorry about it.”  
_“But I do feel sorry.”_ Yohan’s cheeks reddened again in a second and he knows is pretty obvious how flustered he is but there is not way to back up now. _“I feel sorry because I didn’t know how to respond to it.”_  
“You don’t need to say anything, I just wanted you to know…”  
_“Hyung…is that how you feel towards me? Really?”_ Yohan eyes shine even more. Seungwoo doesn’t know if the are holding tears of happiness or if what is going to happen is a tearful rejection.   
“It is. Every single word. I mean it.” Silence is back between the two boys but, unlikely the other times, Seungwoo feels a pressure in his gut. He is getting ready to be rejected when he hears soft sniffles. “Yohan ah, it is okay if you don’t feel the same. Please, don’t cry.”  
_“But hyung…”_  
“When I wrote <<I just want love>>, I did it thinking about how I feel about you. And I wanted to pour everything I feel there. This doesn’t mean you need to feel the same. We are still friends. I’m still your hyung, who you can call everytime you want, even to ask if mint choco ice cream is better than pistachio.” He hears a little laugh from the other boy that put his heart at ease. “So I don’t want this to change. Even if you don’t feel the same, I want you to rely on me if you need it. Like all this time. So don’t cry, okay?”  
_“Hyung…”_  
“Is okay, Yohan ah. Everything is going to be okay. We will call each other often, like we do now. We can go out when we are less busy and…”  
_“Hyung listen to me.”_ Yohan says still sniffling a bit. _“Hyung I am not crying because I am sad. I’m too happy.”_ Seungwoo can’t believe his ears, thinking that he is imagining what the cute boy in front of him is saying. _“I have liked you a lot since we were in the program. First, I thought I was just mixing admiration with love but with more time we spend together I was more and more convinced that I had fallen for you. All this months I tried to hide what I feel because I was scared of losing you and make things uncomfortable not just for us but for the members too and…and when our group was over I thought I had no chance.”_ Yohan says in one breath, pouring his feelings into words in a rush of adrenaline.   
“Yohan ah”  
_“No, hyung. Let me finish, please. If I stop now, I don’t think I will be able to say it in other moment. You were back to your family and I didn’t know what to do or feel. And I swear to God, hyung, I tried to forget how I feel about you because we all were going through a difficult time but I couldn’t. And then…you told me you had a surprise and that you wrote a song for me. How can I respond to that? How can I do it when I was not even sure if I was correct. What if I thought the song you wrote for me was not the one it was and I make a fool of myself? So, I didn’t know how to answer. I didn’t know what to do.”_ When Yohan stops talking, Seungwoo is speechless. He wants to be there, next to the younger boy and take him into his arms so, he does what his heart ask him to do.   
“Yohan ah, are you in your dorm, right? I mean, your company dorms.”  
_“Yes, hyung. Why?”_ Yohan asks confused. Is Seungwoo avoiding their talk now? Did he make a mistake?   
“Wait for me” Seungwoo says hanging up immediately not letting Yohan to ask something else. 

* * *

After the end of their call, Yohan is feeling anxious. Why did Seungwoo ask him where he was? What about that “wait for me”? What was he talking about? So many questions in his head that don’t have an answer right now and it doesn’t let him fall asleep again. Summer rain started to pour heavily again and he thinks the weather is similar as his heart. A crazy mess that he can’t control.   
He should be sleeping, tomorrow morning he need to be up early for a schedule. Something related to his solo song that he can’t quite remember right now. It is a photo session? It is a recording session? He hopes is the later since he knows he probably won’t be able to sleep much that night and the bags under his eyes are going to be so much noticeable later. He decides to go to the kitchen for a cup of warm milk that always has helped to calm himself. He gets up from bed gently in order to not wake Cookie up, who is sleeping soundly besides him. He doesn’t succeed tho and the little dog stirs up following him to the kitchen. 

  
“I’m sorry Cookie. Here, I’m giving you a treat as an apology” the small dog just stares at him and eats happily. Yohan smiles to the puppy and thinks that is a blessing their company let them take care of Cookie in their dorm. Just seeing at the cute thing makes him feel much better. 

  
Is just some minutes later when he hears a knock in their door and the dogs runs barking loudly in the middle of the night. Yohan gets a bit startled since the person in the other side of the door didn’t use door bell so he watches through the intercom camera just to see Seungwoo standing there. He runs to the door and opens, seeing his favourite hyung (don’t tell Donghan this) drenched from head to toe. 

  
“Hyung! What are you doing here?” Yohan says, trying to not let Cookie out of the apartment.   
“Hi, Yohanie” Seungwoo says smiling softly at the boy. “Can I come in?”  
“Of…of course, hyung! Come in!” Yohan chirps, voice cracking a bit and cheeks turning a pretty rose colour. “hyung, you are soaked!”  
“I kinda forgot my umbrella when I left my apartment” Yohan runs to his room and comes back in a second with a couple of towels so Seungwoo can dry himself a bit.   
“Hyung, don’t you want to take a quick shower? You need to warm up a bit. I will lend you some clothes so we can put those to dry. You can’t catch a cold right now” Yohan mumbled, tripping in his own words. “Come, hyung. Come!”  
“Yohanie stop. Is okay. I came to talk to you.”  
“We can talk later, hyung. Please, at least change your clothes?” the younger boy pouts to the older one, eyes shinning like they always do when he sees the other boy.   
“Okay, okay. You won. I’m going to change clothes.” Seungwoo says smiling, raising his hands in a sign of defeat.   
“Come, hyung. I’ll give you some clothes. It will probably be a bit tight on you but is better than being wet.” Yohan gives Seungwoo sweatpants and a sleeveless t-shirt, hoping it will fit him better than his usual clothes. Yohan was too immersed into his thoughts that he didn’t notice the font gaze Seungwoo gave him. What bring him back to reality was Seungwoo’s giggle. “What happened, hyung?”  
“Yohanie, is this my shirt?”  
“Hmm?” that’s when Yohan realised he gave Seungwoo his t-shirt. The one the older one gave him in Thailand. It was a gift for him but it was kinda tight in Seungwoo broader shoulders. “Yeah. It is…” the smaller boy was blushing, not looking into his eyes.   
“You kept it…”  
“Of course, hyung! I…I…” Yohan’s cheeks become redder not knowing what to say to the older one.   
“Cute” Seungwoo mutters. “I’m going to change and then we can talk, right?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Okay then.” Seungwoo goes to the bathroom so he can change and Yohan goes to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee for the older one. Some minutes later, Seungwoo is back and Yohan put his clothes to dry. He, purposely, takes a bit more of time since he knew that as soon as he steps on the living room, he and Seungwoo will talk about their feelings. He knows is stupid. He knows how his hyung feels. And he knows he feels the same but there was a hint of doubt in the back of his mind. 

  
He takes a deep breath, gathering courage to talk with his hyung. Wha he sees is a Seungwoo, sitting on the couch with a sleeping Cookie curled up in his lap. He coos internally at this since Cookie is really small in Seungwoo’s bigger hands. Yohan sits next to his hyung, leg bouncing nervously.

  
“So…” Seungwoo starts.   
“So…”  
“I like you, Yohan”  
“Hyuuung” Yohan whines, cheeks reddening again “if you are this straightforward, how I should answer?” Seungwoo chuckles seeing the younger boy hiding behind his own hands.   
“That’s how I feel, Yohanie and I would love to hear how you feel”   
“I…” Yohan stares at Seungwoo’s eyes, cheeks blushing prettily. “I like you too, hyung. Since a long time ago.”  
“Really?” Seungwoo says with a mischievous smile.   
“Hyung you already know this” Yohan whines again. “Don’t tease me”  
“Okay, okay. I’m sorry” Seungwoo laughs softly, holding Yohan’s hand in his. “Yohanie…”  
“Hyung…”   
“Would you like yo be my boyfriend, Yohanie? Will you let me call you mine?” Seungwoo says playing with Yohan’s fingers.   
“I…I would love to be your boyfriend, hyung” Yohan says, blushing one more time. Seungwoo smiles, touching Yohan’s hair and kissing his cheek.   
“Thank you, Yohanie”  
“For what, hyung?”  
“For accepting me. For accepting my feelings.” At this, Yohan giggles feeling shy because of Seungwoo words.   
“Thank you too, hyung. For accepting me too.” Yohan whispers playing with Seungwoo’s hand. “Hyung, when did you start to feel like this for me?”  
“Well. I think it was when we started promoting in X1, maybe before that. I just know that I understood what I feel when we were promoting. I fell for your personality, always taking care of all of us, for your pretty face and those pretty eyes that shine so much, for your cute giggles, your competitiveness when you get heat up. I fell for you, Kim Yohan.”  
“Hyung, you are too cheesy sometimes” Yohan laughs “But I’m glad you did fall for me.”  
“Come here, Yohanie” Seungwoo says, opening his arms inviting the younger one for a hug. Yohan obliges and hugs the older boy, hiding his face in the other boy’s chest. They spent a couple of minutes in that position, hearts full and content. Both boys keep talking a bit more till the younger boy yawns. “Are you tired, Yohanie?”  
“Just a bit hyung”  
“You should go to sleep, Yohanie. I’m going back to the dorm now…”  
“No, hyung. Is too late. Stay here and rest for a while.”  
“Want me to stay here? With you? Oh my god, Yohanie, I didn’t know you wanted to go this fast” Seungwoo teases the other boy, laughing at Yohan’s reaction.   
“Hyuuuung. Don’t tease” Yohan whines, hiding in Seungwoo’s chest.   
“I’m sorry. You are too cute when flustered” Seungwoo laughs one more time. “Do you really want me to stay?” Yohan doesn’t reply to this but answers just with a shy nod of his head.   
“Okay, then. I will stay.”  
“Really, hyung?”  
“Yeah. Go to sleep, Yohanie. I will stay here.”  
“What? No hyung. You can go and rest in my room. I’m not letting you sleep here in the couch. And is not like this is the first time we sleep together.”  
“Okay, then. Let’s go to sleep.” Seungwoo moves the sleeping puppy from his lap and follows Yohan to the younger’s boy room. They fit in each other arms like they were made for it. Seungwoo kisses Yohan’s forehead and sees the boy drift in a deep sleep. And with Yohan in his arms, Seungwoo feels complete. In peace. Ready for fight for their love if it’s necessary. Soon he is also falling into a deep sleep, hugging Yohan’s body closer to his.  


* * *

Seungwoo gets up next morning not because the boy next to him or the little ball of fur nesting in between them but his own phone ringing in the night table. Is a incoming call from his manager and he freaks out. He understands that he has slept over his alarm and now his manager is, probably, freaking out about his whereabouts. 

  
_“HAN SEUNGWOO WHERE ARE YOU?”_ his manager screams in the phone as soon as he picks up.   
“Shhh, hyung don’t yell. You are going to wake Yohan up.” Seungwoo says in a low voice trying to not wake up the other boy.   
_“What? Yohan...”_ he hears a sigh on the other side of the phone and knows that the manager is parking the car in the side of the road _“did you confess?”_  
“I did”  
_“Fucking finally. Send me his address, I’m picking up clothes for you from the dorms and then I’ll be there. We are late already so, as soon as I call you, you need to come over, okay?”_  
“Yes, hyung. Thank you”  
_“I’m happy for you, Seungwoo. I know how much you care about him. Congratulations to you two and more work for me. I can already see myself babysitting two love birds”_  
“I will try to not be annoying about my love life, hyung. Thank you.” They hung up and Seungwoo turns just to see Yohan staring at him. “Good morning, sleeping beauty. Did I wake up?”  
“Good morning, hyung. Not really. It was Cookie. I think he is hungry but Seokhwa should be up now, he will feed him”  
“How did you sleep, Yohanie?”  
“Awesome. The best sleep I had in a while, to be honest.”  
“I’m glad to hear that, baby.” The endearment flowing easily from Seungwoo’s mouth “My manager is coming to pick me up so I’ll need to go soon. I’m going to be in mcountdown today, so if you have time, want to come and visit me?”  
“I’d love to, hyung. I’m going to check my schedule and if I’m free I’ll go”

Not much later, Seungwoo is out of the apartment on his way to his schedules and even if he has slept not more than 4 hours, he feels more rested than other days. His heart feels light and full. A instagram notification pops up in his phone and puts a smile in Seungwoo’s face for the rest of the day. 

_[y_haa.n just posted a new photo]_

_"Hyung~ this is my favourite song! <3" _

A screenshot of 'I just want love' and a purple heart is everything Seungwoo needs to have an even better day. He replies to it with a heart and can imagine how the younger boy has reacted to it. Indeed, Yohan squeals a bit when he sees Seungwoo's reply in his insta but he can't enjoy it too much without having Donghan and Daehyeon all over him, teasing him because it seems that is funny. 

* * *

  
_“Seungwoo, do you still keep in contact with the members?”_ is a new fan call event and this time the question doesn’t surprise him like the last time.   
“Of course I do!”  
_“Yohanie is releasing a solo on 25th!”_  
“Yes, I know! ‘No More’. Please give ‘No More’ and Yohanie lots of love. He has worked hard on it. You guys can expect a lot!”  
_“Have you heard the song already?”_  
“I did. Since Yohanie and I talk pretty often, he showed it to me but is a secret!”

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it!  
> Kudos and comments are welcomed!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/swoowe_i) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/wooyaslight)


End file.
